


A peaceful life.

by Amandjnx



Series: CarolNat One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CarolNat should be canon, F/F, Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: This is a thought I had this morning after I learnt that Captain Marvel will have a sequel in 2022. At first I wanted to write a script but it didn't end up like it.I see it as the opening scene of CM2, making CarolNat canon because I love them and they would be the most powerful couple the MCU could ever dream of.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: CarolNat One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669012
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	A peaceful life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thought I had this morning after I learnt that Captain Marvel will have a sequel in 2022. At first I wanted to write a script but it didn't end up like it.
> 
> I see it as the opening scene of CM2, making CarolNat canon because I love them and they would be the most powerful couple the MCU could ever dream of.

Carol was washing the dishes in the kitchen, the waterlogged sponge clearing the plates from the tomato sauce they were covered with. The blonde was enjoying her time, singing her favourite song as her hands were working mindlessly in the hot and soaped water. As she began the chorus she got surprised by a pair of arms wrapping her waist from behind. She smiled as she sang, feeling the warmth of her wife chest on her back.

"I still don't understand how you can enjoy washing the dishes."

"I don't understand how you enjoy romcoms but I still watch them with you."

The woman behind her tapped her hip lightly, showing her annoyance for this comments, "You're not gonna help me, are you?" Carol asked. 

"Certainly not," she replied, flipping Carol towards her to have access to her lips, "I have better things to do." she added and closed the gap between them. She kissed her chastity, in a teasing way, quickly getting her lips off of the blonde's the second they touched. 

Carol, done with her wife's behaviour, let the cutlery she was cleaning falling back into the full-of-water sink and cupped the other woman's face with her wet hands, preventing her from breaking the kiss. The smaller woman groaned as she felt droplets of tepid water streaming on her cheeks and down to her neck.

When she pulled away, Carol was harbouring a big smile, ready to burst into laughter. The other woman wiped her moist face, using Carol's Metallica t-shirt before hugging tight around the blonde's midsection. Carol returned the gesture, holding as hard as she could around her shoulders, her cheek pressed against the red hair. Carol felt her heart fluttering and guessed the woman in her arms could hear it as her ear was pressed against her chest. The slow breathing on her skin sent shivers down her spine and she had to do her best not to tremble at the feeling. 

After a soft kiss on the woman hairline, Carol reluctantly pulled away but then decided she wasn't done with that soft moment and pressed their foreheads together. Her wife instantly closed her eyes, hidding their green spark, savouring the contact between them. A minute later, Carol was again the one the pull away, nudging her forehead gently before giving the pale skin a soft kiss.

"What are you waiting for, Danvers, the dishes ain't gonna clean themselves."

Carol chuckled briefly, not even surprised by her wife's comments. She decided to punish her though and, with a smooth move, she slid behind her, making her face the sink with her hands in the water, "Look, it's not that complicated." she said as she led the small hands, making one take a dirty plate and the other the sponge and started running the absorbent matter on the glass crockery. 

Hopefully for the red haired woman it was the last object that needed to be cleaned so she could go back to cuddling with her favourite human in the universe after she dried it. 

They left the kitchen for the living room and settled themselves on the sofa, Carol seated at one side, a hand stroking in the red locks as her wife's head was resting on her lap.

She didn't pay attention to the film, another romantic comedy she had seen a few times already. She'd rather look through the window to the little sun that was enlightening the small and isolated planet on which they lived since they got engaged two years ago. 

  
~~~

  
It was an almost-non-inhabited world, only a dozen of people had made it their home. It was located in a very peaceful area of the universe, not a lot of ships, or people, flying their ways around here. Carol found it via her Skrull friend Talos and asked her fiancee at the time to move there with her, seeing the woman sinking more and more under the pressure that was the supervision of the Avengers. She refused at first, saying she couldn't leave Earth alone after all the things that happened but accepted the proposal in the end when Talos offered to send one of his best Lieutenant on Earth to take her place, shapeshifting into her appearance. 

When the whole time heist situation happened, the couple wasn't aware of it and learnt about it as they saw four people coming back from the dust on the planet. Carol immediately rushed to Earth to get infos on what happened and found the Avengers compound destroyed and the whole team being attacked by Thanos. At the end of the battle the other Captain came to her and told her that a certain Russian spy was dead. The blonde had to fake sadness as she knew the woman was actually safe and sound back in their home. After Tony's funeral she went back to explain her wife what took place on her birth planet. The woman obviously wanted to go back there and tell her friends she wasn't dead but Carol reminded her she couldn't, the Skrulls had finally found a new home, hidden from the Kree and they couldn't even mention the eventuality of some of them still being alive to anyone if they wanted to keep them safe. It was hard to accept for the redhead but deep down she knew she couldn't risk a whole population's safety just to comfort some of her friends.

  
~~~

  
As she came back from her daydreaming, Carol realised the woman laying down on her had fallen asleep. She smiled at the sight of her sleepy wife and leaned towards her forehead to give her a good night kiss. She carried her to their bed room and laid her down, settling herself behind her and whispered in her ear, "Sleep well, Natasha."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it in the comments!


End file.
